Beautiful Moments
by violetwolf83
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew spend their days havin' some purty moments! -wink wink- Prussia x Canada   Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read! PruCan
1. Chapter 1

_That Beautiful Day_

Gilbert opened his eyes from falling asleep in his garden. Bees and hummingbirds floated around him. In the distance, he saw a familiar Canadian jogging happily towards him. Sure, he was friends with Matthew, but he felt this sort of love towards him. The albino leaned back on the garden bench and smiled at him. Matthew sat down next to Gilbert and they spoke for a bit, talking of the birds, and the flowers, and the clear skies. Then a brief moment of silence fell over them.

"I don't know how to say this, Matt," the albino said, uncomfortably, "but I think I like you…" Matthew glanced at him for a moment, noticed he was blushing profusely, and looked away.

"Well, uhh, I think I like you, too," he replied, only slightly over a whisper. Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes. He _finally_ told the violet-eyed nation. He told him his feelings. This was unusual to the albino, he usually only told his brother how he felt. _It felt good to get that off my chest_, Gilbert thought. Matthew sat in silence for a bit, probably thinking everything over. He seemed a bit embarrassed even though there wasn't a single soul around to see them. Gil thought he could make it less awkward for him.

He turned toward the quiet one. He reached his hand up to his face and caressed it. Matthew's face was on fire, but he couldn't help but to smile. Gil softly kissed him. He wanted to be gentle with him. Though, the quiet country wanted the exact opposite. He didn't want Gil to try and be delicate. He actually wanted it rough. With that, he crashed his lips onto the older man's. Gil was caught off guard and kind of sat there, dumbfounded. He finally caught on and parted Matthew's lips with his tongue and pushed through for dominance. Matthew obliged and let him explore his mouth. Gil had his arms wrapped around the smaller nation's waist.

Gil pulled him into his lap, mouths still locked together. Matthew wrapped his legs around Gil's waist and clasped his hands around his face. The older nation rubbed his tongue on the top of Matthew's mouth. He earned small moans from the shy country. Matthew finally pulled away, realizing they were in a garden and this was no place to do anything too drastic. Gilbert seemed to understand and let him off of his lap. The violet-eyed nation glanced at his watch.

"I'm so sorry," he practically whispered, "I need to go, I was supposed to meet up with Alfred." Gilbert looked disappointed, but understood. He nodded and with a quick kiss on the cheek, Matthew was already sprinting away.

_Why did that moment have to end? _The albino thought. _I-I'll see him tomorrow… hopefully._ With that, Gilbert got up and walked slowly toward his house, taking in the beautiful memories of the day.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Beautiful Moments_

Chapter 2

Morning came and the rain was hitting the ground. Matthew blinked as he woke. He sighed. _Alfred, _he thought, _why did you make me leave Gilbert? I didn't even want to go to that ball game. _The phone began to ring. The blonde reluctantly slid out of bed. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He didn't want to talk to anybody. He heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Hi, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight," said a certain red-eyed country. Matthew's heart stopped for a minute. _What should I say?_ "Uhh, sure…" He was blushing, but he was so happy. A long silence passed. "I hope I didn't make things awkward," Gilbert said, "but that's all I had to say. I'll pick you up around 7." Matthew knew Gilbert was trying to hide laughter. "No. It's okay. Bye," Matthew choked out, trying to hide his embarrassment. He hung up the phone quickly.

Matthew sat back down on his bed. He felt like an idiot, because he just couldn't stop smiling. There was knocking at the door. He rolled his eyes and got up. _I bet that's Alfred, _he thought. Just then, he heard outside the door, "oh hey, it's unlocked!" Alfred bursts through the door. The door swings so far that it hits the wall behind it.

Matthew jumped from the slamming and looked at his older brother. "What do you want now?" He asked quietly, trying to sound nice. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go bowling or something tonight!" Alfred said, rather loud. "Uhh, I have plans, sorry…" Matthew stuttered. "With who?" Alfred said, winking. "Ehh, that's none of your business," He said, failing to hide his blushing.

Alfred steps closer and stares at Matthew, expecting an answer. Matthew turned away. "I'm not gonna tell you," he said quietly, "it's personal." "Fine," the taller nation said, pouting. He walked into the kitchen and searched his brother's refrigerator. He grabbed a leftover cheeseburger that he forgot in Matthew's fridge. He unwrapped it and bit down on it. Matthew shuddered at the sight. That hamburger was in there for more than three days. Alfred finally went home so Matthew could continue his day.

The clock read 6:39 as Matthew turned his head to check the time. He gasped and jumped up from his chair. He dropped his book on the table and ran to his closet. _Agh, I'm not even ready! _He thought as he quickly skimmed through the shirts. He slipped on a simple long sleeved, button-up shirt. Matthew threw on some black pants and smoothed them out. _Ehh, not too bad._ It was 6:50 already. Matthew was rushing so he didn't want to make Gilbert wait.

Matthew was just locking up his house when Gilbert pulled up. He showed up about four minutes late. Matthew smiled at him as he got in the passenger seat. "I am so sorry I'm late," he apologized. "It's alright," Matthew said quietly, "I would have still been in the house if you were here on time anyway."

It was a silent ride to the restaurant, but they finally reached it. It looked quite fancy for what Gilbert likes. "I figured you would like this place," he said, awkwardly, "I don't know why, but it seems to suit you." Matthew nodded while blushing. "Well," he whispered, "you look nice." Gilbert then started to blush and thanked him.

They went inside and got a table. Matthew immediately started looking at the menu. Gilbert was busy taking in the fanciness. The quiet nation giggled at him. He looked so amazed at everything. "You know, I've been to fancier places," Matthew said, teasing. "Hey, it's the best I can afford!" The albino joked.

Throughout dinner, Gilbert gazed into Matthew's eyes; which, of course, made him blush and look away. The albino sometimes even caught Matthew staring at his lips. Some people would find that weird, but Gilbert kind of liked it. He knew Matthew couldn't wait to kiss him. The lavender-eyed country started to cut down on blushing and looking away. He was starting to get used to being with someone. He was even beginning to speak louder.

After dinner, the sky was brightly lit from the stars. The moon was bright and it was a beautiful evening. Gilbert was getting ready to drive Matthew home. They were sitting in the car. Matthew leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Gilbert grinned and kissed him back, sliding his arm around the quiet country's waist. Matthew put his hands on the older nation's chest. Gilbert licked at Matthew's lip until he gave in and let him explore his mouth.

People glanced in the car as they walked by and their eyes quickly darting away. A very rude man yelled, "Fags!" Gilbert simply flipped him off while proceeding the kiss. Matthew, blushing insanely, tried to ignore them and focus on Gilbert. Matthew didn't notice he was out of breath and broke away. He gasped for air and glanced at his lover.

Gilbert was quietly laughing. The lavender-eyed nation gave a little glare. "What?" He asked, pouting. "You're just adorable, that's all," Gilbert confessed. Matthew's face got red again. Gilbert could tell that his lover was annoyed at how embarrassed he gets. "You know," the albino said, "you don't have to be embarrassed." Matthew smiled at him and said, "I know, I'm sorry," he said in his quiet voice.

They arrived at Matthew's house. He was getting out of the car when Gilbert leaned close to him and kissed him again. Matthew climbed onto Gilbert and deepened the kiss. Matthew's legs were around the older nation's waist. He was caressing his lover's face. Gilbert started to unbutton the lavender-eyed country's shirt. He slid his hands into Matthew's shirt. Matthew hummed a moan into the older nation's mouth.

Matthew pulled away. He liked to tease Gilbert and make him wait for the next day. It was fun to see him pout. Gilbert buttoned his lover's shirt for him, stealing little kisses in between. Matthew got out of the car. He sighed and looked up to the sky. He started walking toward his house, looked back and waved to Gilbert. _Another beautiful moment, _he thought, smiling.

:D IM DONE.


	3. Chapter 3

__**Author's Noooote: Okay, Chapter 3! :D Sorry, I took foreverrrrr x.x but now I am on Thanksgiving break and I will definitely be writing a lot! :3 and I'm sorry if the paragraphs don't have stupid indents, I'm still trying to figure this thing out so bear with me... You will probably hate me SOOO much for this chapter 'CUZ I'M EVIL! C: Anyway, Chapter 4 will also be uploaded today or tomorrow, I SWEAR ON MY DEER'S GRAVE.**

**Oh yeah, I haven't done this... and I probably should have... I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! SADLY! Please someone tweak a few strings, put me in Whoever-Made-Hetalia's family and then kill them so I inherit Hetalia :D  
><strong>

_Beautiful Moments_  
>Chapter 3<p>

Matthew flinched. Realizing he had fallen asleep on the couch, got up and stumbled toward the coffee maker. _Maybe I should skip the coffee and drink some syrup instead,_ Matthew joked to himself. He heard a car pull up the driveway and looked out the window. Of course, it was a red sports car, owned by none other than Matthew's ego-filled brother. Matthew unlocked the door and yelled so as he heard Alfred walk up the stairs so his door was not damaged any more.

Alfred stepped inside the house. "Hey, bro!" He yelled, "is your little boyfriend here?" Matthew twitched as his face turned a bright red. "W-what…? No," he stuttered. Alfred laughed and pat his brother on the back, which made Matthew choke on his coffee. "What's so funny?" He glared at Alfred. "Oh, nothing, just that my brother finally got a boyfriend," Alfred teased, which resulted in him being kicked out of the house. "Fine," he shouted as he was pushed out the door, "I'll just go to McDonald's!" The blonde nation sighed at his brother's childishness.

Matthew's phone beeped. _Probably low on battery,_ he thought as he checked the small flip-phone. There was one new message, of course, from Gilbert. It read: "hey! wanna come over? ill be happy to see you, birdie! :)" Matthew blushed. _Birdie? Since when has he called me that? _He wondered, _well, he hasn't acted himself until now._ He slowly texted back, making sure he didn't seem like an idiot.

The violet-eyed country clicked the send button. He read it over again: "sure, I would love to, I'll be over in a minute! ;)" _OH. MY. GOD. _Matthew accidentally put a winking face. He blushed a deep red and quickly typed on his phone: "umm.. I didnt mean to put that face winking…" He felt like he wanted to die and hoped Gilbert wouldn't get the wrong idea.

A few minutes later, Matthew was driving down the road. He was trying to focus on the road, but he kept focusing of how stupid Gilbert must think he is. The shy nation heard his phone beep again. He wasn't thinking straight, so he lifted his phone up to see what his lover had said back to him. All in one second, a bearded man in a Chevy truck swerved onto the Matthew's side of the road and clipped the front of his car.

Before he could even take the time to think, Matthew was in the ditch at the side of the road. The car was askew on it's side and the poor violet-eyed nation was almost unconscious. He reached for his phone with a weak hand. That hand was shaking violently, but he managed to grab it. He ever so slowly typed out the words to his lover: "emergency, crashed on Dwight Street, help me…"

Gilbert heard the tone of his phone the sink in the bathroom. He rolled his eyes, _so that's where I left it._ He read the new message. He was mortified. Gilbert dashed out the door and slammed it shut. He had never panicked so much before that he forgot to even put on shoes. He threw on the random pair of sneakers that were in the passenger seat. _No time to think, just drive. Where did he say again? Oh God, oh God._

The silver-haired nation drove at an average rate probably not even known to man. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, though it was rather cool outside. He could not believe this. Just minutes ago he was chuckling at how adorable his lover was when he messed up a text, and now, he was dreading seeing his lover mutilated on the side of the road. What was he to do when he got there? Gilbert was anything but prepared for this moment.

He peered down the road searching for his beloved Matthew. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the car. Smoke was flowing from the car due to the impact. Gilbert choked. He wasn't ready to see any of this; who was? He pulled up along side the car. The red-eyed country rushed out of the car and immediately tried to pry to car door open. He whipped out his phone and dialed 911. He begged for help and the woman on the other line told him to wait momentarily for an ambulance and other forms of help.

Gilbert attempted to soothe Matthew, God knows if he could hear him or not. Matthew tried to squeak a reply. His lover spoke smoothly on the other side of the window, "shh, it's gonna be alright, Birdie," Gilbert choked on his words, fighting back tears, "I'm so sorry this happened, baby." Matthew smiled. In this situation, yes, he smiled. He knew Gilbert was there for him and that's all he needed, that and an ambulance. He closed his eyes until he heard the silver-haired nation speak again, louder this time.

"I see you, baby," _oh God,_ "you need to stay awake for me." _Oh my God._ Matthew had blood streaming down his left arm. There seemed to be a bad hit of some kind on his head. Gilbert couldn't stand this. He was about to break down when he heard the ambulance siren. He stood a little ways in the road, not enough to get hit, and waved his arms, showing the ambulance exactly where the crash was in case they couldn't see where.

They pulled up near Gilbert's car and immediately got out of the ambulance. "Is he alive and do you know him?" One of the men asked him. "Yes, he's trying to hang on," Gilbert answered quickly, "uhh, and yeah he's my… friend." The man looked at him. "Okay, can you keep talking to him while we slowly flip the car right side up?" "Yeah, o-of course," Gilbert stammered. He glanced around, _how am I going to talk to him if he feels better when I call him Birdie?_ He walked to the side of the car where he was out of the way. "It's alright, Mattie, there's an ambulance here."

He felt his face heat up as he spoke, "You need to stay awake for me, Birdie." Inside the car, Matthew was fighting to stay conscious. He kept lightly shaking his head to wake himself up, then he heard Gilbert again. As he felt the car being turned right side up, he tried to keep his eyes on his lover. The injured nation tried to speak, but all that came out was a soft mumble. Gilbert's words, and the sound of ripping metal (the jaws of life) faded as he drifted off into a dream.

The sounds of jackhammers, cranes, and people shouting filled Matthew's mind. He was standing in front of a construction site. It was a bright, clear day, then the sky turned dark. A gigantic creature seemed to rip a hole through the sky as if it were paper. Panic filled the air and people were rushing every which way. This creature looked strange to Matthew, it was very disturbing. It was black with sharp fangs. It kind of looked like a mutilated zombie.

Matthew was just standing there. He didn't know what to do, this couldn't possibly be real. He looked back to the construction site where he saw Gilbert standing under a crane that was holding giant loads of concrete cinderblocks. He was smiling at Matthew. The confused violet-eyed nation was scared. His lover was directly under the crane's death sentence of cement. He started running toward Gilbert. Mathew couldn't make it in time for him. The giant creature snapped the lines of the crane and crushed Gilbert.

_Finito~_


	4. Chapter 4

__**Alriiight! :D I gotz it done before the deadline! I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you all for the reviews, they mean so much to me. :3 I love you all and enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the idea of this story that I have written.**

**Oh, by the way, if you want to know, yes I put the ending word "the end" as a different language each time. For this chapter, it is Latvian. Oh how I love Google Translate :D but some of these I actually do know and don't need a translator. xD**

_Beautiful Moments_

Chapter 4

The terrible scene faded away. The sounds of people speaking softly and lights filled the room. Matthew was in a hospital room. This, he could tell, was real. He looked all around, searching for his lover. The smell of medicine was crisp and he could see a nurse standing outside the door, speaking with the doctor. He attempted to look past the doctor and he saw Gilbert standing there, looking depressed and anxious. Matthew tried to speak but it only came out as a silent breath.

Gilbert glanced in the window and saw his lover's eyes open. "Hey, doc," he interrupted the nurse, "I think Mattie's awake." The nurse glared at him as the doctor walked away. Gilbert shrugged and said, "what would you do if that was _your_ boyfriend?" He smirked and walked away, leaving the nurse shocked. She twitched, rolled her eyes, and then walked away curtly.

Every moment seemed to take hours. Gilbert and the doctor seemed to take forever to walk over to Matthew. He tried to hold his arms out to hug his lover then realized his arm was in a cast and it was quite hard to move it. Gilbert reached over and kissed Matthew on the forehead. The doctor coughed and looked away. "S-so… what's wrong w-with me..?" Matthew spoke quietly, his words slurring from being unconscious for so long. "You have a broken arm, of course, a few broken ribs, and a bump on your head," the doctor said, "other than that, you're a-ok!" Dr. Kurt—which was the name on his nametag—smiled.

"Do you feel okay, Birdie?" Gilbert asked, worried. "Y-yeah, I think I'm okay," Matthew blushed a bright red, "I can't hug you though." He grinned, knowing his lover would do the deed of hugging. Gilbert carefully pulled Matthew into a hug, smiling as he did so. "So h-how long do I have to stay in here?" The violet-eyed nation questioned after Gilbert released him from the hug. Dr. Kurt, trying to avoid getting involved in their "personal business," replied quickly before he left, "You will need to stay here for about two weeks, then take it easy after you go home." Matthew glanced at Gilbert, who looked like he was contemplating something. "W-what are you doing?" The quiet nation asked. "Nothing, I was just thinking that that's a long time," Gilbert replied, "I'll come and see you everyday, though, Birdie." He smirked then kissed Matthew softly on the lips.

Evening soon came and Gilbert was nodding off as they spoke. "Y-you can go home," Matthew suggested, "I'll be fine." The silver-haired country shook his head. "Why would I leave you?" He said, quietly doing his signature laugh. Gilbert stood then motioned Matthew to scoot over. He did just that and his lover laid down in the bed. Gilbert swung an arm around his 'Birdie' and whispered in his ear, "This'll work just awesomely." Matthew blushed, but had to agree, this was pretty 'awesome'. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Gilbert lightly ruffled his lover's hair then kissed him on the forehead, drifting off into his own slumber.

Every day, just like he promised, Gilbert visited the shy nation. And everyday, he insisted on him spending the night there, but, of course, Matthew insisted against it, knowing that Gilbert couldn't get a good night's sleep on such an uncomfortable bed. Finally, at the end of the two weeks, Gilbert came into the hospital to pick up his boyfriend. They signed him out and the doctor gave him prescriptions of medicine for any time he gets intense pain. Gilbert suggested that Matthew stay with him for a while, due to him not having a car and that he just may need some help getting around. Matthew couldn't resist the offer, knowing he was helpless at the moment.

Gilbert unlocked the door and they stepped inside. His house was unusually clean and there was a big colorful box on the coffee table in the living room. "What's that?" Matthew smiled. "Well, why don't you open it?" Gilbert grinned back. Matthew shrugged and sat down in front of the coffee table. He slowly opened the box and saw a note on top of tissue paper. It read: "Welcome home, Birdie! I hope you like this awesome gift!" Matthew carefully opened the tissue paper and saw two tickets to the Riverside Amusement Park. "Hmm, who should I take with me then?" Matthew teased. Gilbert jumped up and down with his hand in the air. "The awesome me wants to accompany the adorable you!" Gilbert suggested playfully. "Alright, I'll bring you." Matthew smiled, stood up and kissed his boyfriend.

Gilbert kissed him back roughly, pushing them both on the couch. He forgot that Matthew had been injured. (Not sure how, but he did forget.) Matthew squeaked in pain, but continued the kiss. Gilbert pushed his tongue through Matthew's lips, carefully as though he was apologizing for hurting him just then. The violet-eyed nation obliged, letting his lover explore his mouth. Gilbert carefully moved his hands up the back of Matthew's shirt. His cold hands forcing a small moan to escape from Matthew's mouth. Gilbert didn't know if he was pushing this too far, scared to hurt his boyfriend, so he slowly pulled away. Matthew playfully pouted, but understood why Gilbert had done that.

The couple decided to go to the amusement park the next day. In the morning, Gilbert turned on his side as he woke up. He saw Matthew sleeping ever so quietly. He smiled and carefully woke him up, rubbing his arm, speaking softly to him. "Hey, Birdie," he whispered, "it's time to wake up." Matthew smiled in his sleep and rolled on his stomach toward Gilbert. By now, he was practically cuddling with him. Gilbert rubbed the quiet nation's back and tried once again to wake him. Finally, he did.

"Hey Gil?" Matthew asked from the other room as they started getting ready to leave. "Yeah, babe?" Gilbert replied. "C-can you help me with my p-pants?" Gilbert was laughing so hard as he came into the bathroom where Matthew was. The poor violet-eyed country was blushing a deep crimson color. "I can't bend over.. My ribs…" Gilbert chuckled as he lifted Matthew's jeans off the ground, up his legs. He swiftly kissed his lover's ribs because Matthew had not buttoned his shirt yet. "I can help you with that, too, Birdie," Gilbert said, winking. He slowly buttoned Matthew's nice, dark red shirt, kissing him on the lips as he did so.

Matthew blushed. He felt so helpless and stupid. _Damn,_ he thought,_ I can't even tie my shoes…_ "Uhh, Gil? One more thing." Matthew pointed to his shoes and Gilbert nonchalantly bent down and tied his shoes like it was natural. The violet-eyed nation blushed even more. "Does this bother you?" He reluctantly asked, "Like… doing everything for me…?" Gilbert smiled and stood up, "Of course not, babe." He kissed Matthew roughly on the lips and lightly grabbed his hand. "Let's go have some fun!"

They arrived at Riverside Amusement Park and got out of the car. Matthew looked around. He saw rollercoasters, different sized ferris wheels, and many other rides. _Maybe this isn't a good idea…_He thought, looking at his arm that had a cast on it. "S-so, what ride do you want to go on?" Gilbert thought hard and said, "Let's go on the ferris wheel." He winked and held Matthew's hand as they walked. They got on the ride quickly, due to not many people being in line. The wheel started to go up and Matthew looked down. He smiled and thought it was awesome, as his boyfriend would say.

Matthew then noticed that Gilbert hadn't said anything, surely he would be yelling something about 'awesomeness'. He glanced over at his lover. Gilbert's face was red and his eyes were wide. Fear was written all over it. "Are you scared, Gil?" Matthew asked, surprised. "Uhh, what? No, I…" Gilbert stuttered, "well yes…" _God I'm stupid, scared of a ferris wheel? _He thought. Matthew wrapped his good arm around Gilbert's waist and kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright," he said, smiling, "I've got'cha." Gilbert kissed him back.

It all ended so fast. They tried to ride the safe rides that wouldn't hurt Matthew's ribs or arm. They headed home and, of course, Matthew needed help getting his shoes off and getting dressed. Gilbert loved caring for his 'Birdie'. Even though it took so much time out of his life, he got to spend all that time with the one he loved. And that was _awesome._

_Apidare~_


	5. Chapter 5

**MERREH CHRISTMAS! I am so sorry for not writing for so long! ;~; I hate myself... no jus kidding :D Anyway, I have finished the whole story! Oh, I'm so proud of myself. This chapter is my Christmas present to all of my readers! I love you all and heeeeere you go!**** (btw, this chapter's ending words are Lithuanian!) I really hope you all like this one. Warning: This is the chapter with the hardcore yaoi. ;u;  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew was finally exploring Gilbert's house one day after a few days, and found an extra room; complete with a bed and other bedroom accessories as though someone lived in there. <em>Eh, probably a guest room,<em> he nonchalantly stated in his mind. He loved walking through Gilbert's garden. It was beautiful and, of course, he couldn't forget that it was where the couple had started dating. Matthew felt as though he explored had enough and went back into the kitchen where his boyfriend was making him breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, and who could forget the maple syrup? Matthew sat down at the table as Gilbert set a plate in front of him.

"Are you gonna eat?" Matthew asked, concerned. "Nah, I had some bacon, eat as much as you want though, Birdie," the albino replied with a wink. The violet-eyed nation blushed and nodded. Gilbert sat down in his study and started on some paperwork. His lover finished his food quickly and peeked into the room. "Since when do you do _work_?" Matthew asked with a playful smile. Gilbert sarcastically laughed and told him that he was so far behind that he decided he would try and catch up. "Alright, I'll be in your room, watching T.V.," the blonde country said and reluctantly left the room.

He sighed as he laid down on the bed and turned the television on. _News, _he thought, _the only thing that's on._ Matthew decided to take a nap. He had just woken up, but he stayed up late last night, so he figured he should get some more rest. The quiet nation dozed off, dreaming of polar bears and their dilemma of global warming. He woke up to the sound of Gilbert rustling around in the bathroom. "Gil, what are you doing?" He called in the direction of the restroom. "Uhh, can you get me some toilet paper, babe?" Matthew snorted with a laugh, got him a roll, and tossed it into the bathroom.

Gilbert walked into the bedroom after he was finished and grinned at Matthew. "What?" The Canadian nation asked. Gilbert laid on the bed and kissed his lover softly. "You know what," he stated, winking. Matthew blushed, but kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Gilbert climbed on top of him and ran his fingers up the quiet country's side, deepening the kiss with his tongue. Matthew smirked. He had been waiting for this and had been thinking about it so much. Meanwhile, Gilbert was slowly removing his lover's clothes, nipping at his neck. Matthew moaned quietly and started taking off Gilbert's dark grey dress shirt.

The ex-nation's touches made Matthew go into a trance. He ignored everything around him until he heard a click of the front door opening. "G-Gil," he whispered, "is there s-someone here?" Gilbert, still kissing and licking at Matthew's body, glanced in the direction of the door. Just then, a man walked into the bedroom and stopped, stunned. This man had bright blonde hair with blue eyes. His name: Ludwig. He was the brother of Gilbert. "O-Oh, uhh, sorry," Ludwig sputtered, "I didn't know you had a guest." Matthew was scrambling for his clothes when his lover stopped him. "You don't have to get dressed yet, Birdie," he winked and walked out of the bedroom dragging Ludwig with him.

"Hey, Lud, I thought you weren't gonna be back for a few more days," he said quickly, obviously wanting to continue what he had started. "Ja¹, well the trip ended quicker than I expected because Feliciano wanted to go home," Ludwig replied. Gilbert rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'll try to explain all this later, okay?" He asked his brother with pleading eyes, "he's just my, uhh, boyfriend…" The blonde brother chuckled and patted Gilbert on the back. He turned around and started in the direction of the room Matthew had thought was a guest room. The ex-country sighed in relief and went back to his bedroom.

Matthew looked at him, confused. "That was my bruder²; h-he was on a trip…" Gilbert stuttered, failing at explaining, "I kinda forgot to tell you how he lived here, babe, sorry." His lover blinked. He wasn't sure if he understood fully, but nodded anyway, knowing he would get a better explanation later. "Well, time to continue…" Gilbert said, climbing back onto the bed again. He kissed Matthew roughly, pushing his tongue through his lover's lips. Matthew smiled, letting him have dominance. Gilbert took off his own pants, revealing the bulge showing under his boxers. The quiet nation blushed then slid off the boxers.

Gilbert smirked and licked his lips, making his lover blush even more. He sank down on top of Matthew, kissing him quickly on the lips, trailing down his chest. The ex-nation pushed three fingers into Matthew's mouth. The blonde nation sucked on the fingers slowly, making Gilbert groan quietly. The albino pulled his fingers out and slowly inserted two of them into the blonde country's entrance. Matthew moaned loudly, trying to keep quiet because he was embarrassed that someone else was in the house. Gilbert added a third finger. "G-Gil," Matthew gasped and clutched his boyfriend's hair. The albino removed his fingers and repositioned himself so his member was in front of Matthew's entrance.

"You ready, Birdie?" He asked, lust in his voice. "Mhm," Matthew nodded, biting his lip. Gilbert pushed in slowly, causing his lover to gasp and tug on his hair more. He pushed in further until Matthew moaned loudly. "Found your spot," he said, winking. The violet-eyed country blushed as he quietly groaned from the slight pain. Gilbert started a slow rhythm, groaning as his member grew a little bit. "Y-You can g-go faster," Matthew gasped between breaths, "if you w-want to." Gilbert smirked and fastened his pace. The quiet nation clawed at his lover's back, moaning louder, causing Gilbert to groan quietly. "G-Gil, I-I'm—" Matthew breathed. "I know," Gilbert interrupted, now pushing harder. The red-eyed nation groaned loudly as he came inside his lover, who soon followed, spraying his on Gilbert's stomach.

Gilbert carefully pulled out of his lover and collapsed beside him, panting. Matthew blushed and apologized for getting his mess all over his bed. "It's alright, babe," the ex-country chuckled. The quiet nation smiled and kissed Gilbert softly. "I should probably go explain all this to my bruder," he said, glancing at the door. Matthew nodded and suggested, "Shouldn't you get a shower first?" Gilbert laughed and agreed.

He took a quick shower and headed toward his brother's room. Matthew also decided to get a shower, realizing that he, too, was covered in their mess. Gilbert knocked on Ludwig's door and walked in. Ludwig was at his desk filling out papers. He glanced up at his brother. "Ja, what do you want?" He asked, obviously annoyed that he had to abandon his work with pointless shenanigans. "I gotta explain all of this to you," Gilbert stated apologetically, "Matthew Williams is my boyfriend and, uhh, he got hurt in a car wreck so I let him stay here." Ludwig rolled his eyes. "He is obviously better, isn't he?" The albino glared at him, "So? Maybe I just wanted him to stay longer!" The blue-eyed brother sighed and shook his head. "I was kidding, bruder," he said, getting more annoyed, and shooed his brother out of his room.

Gilbert, still glaring at Ludwig, left and went back to his room. Matthew was asleep on the bed, clearly exhausted from the events of the day. The red-eyed nation realized he was dead tired also and decided to sleep. _I guess I'll explain to him tomorrow,_ he thought, smiling.

_Pabaiga_

__Ja¹: "Yes" or "Yeah" in German

bruder²: "Brother" in German


End file.
